


Under the speed limit

by Praxxis



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This might turn into smut, i think, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxxis/pseuds/Praxxis
Summary: Billy needs to tell Steve something. Steve might not be ready yet after what happened.





	Under the speed limit

"And that is why i don't think he is thaaaat bad...you know.." Steve trailed off and lowered his gaze as Nancy stared him down.  
"He beat your face in. This is not a discussion! You are not going anywhere at all alone with him!" She was practically yelling at him in the middle of the school hallway.  
"Yeah well so did Jonathan and I don't see you plotting his death!" Steve yelled back.  
"That was completely different. You called him a screwup. What did you expect? And calm down." Nancy said and pulled Steve into an empty corridor. "Look I'm just worried about you. I still care about you, you know. I...I just don't want you to get hurt." Said Nancy and looked at the ground.  
"It's gonna be okay. Trust me. I swear." Steve whispered and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry about me."  
"I just can't help myself sometimes. Nancy said while smiling and holding onto his jean jacket tightly.  
The bell rang and they slowly moved away from eachother. "So remind me, when are you meeting up with Billy again?" Asked Nancy.  
Steve gave her a quizzical look and smiled "so you can send Mike and his buds to spy on me?"  
"Oh please, if you think I wouldn't send Max and Eleven you are delusional. "Who do you think is going to save you when things go south? Dustin has passion but hes just as useless as you." Nancy exclaimed and hit him in the shoulder. She had a a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. "Okay I have to go to class, I really can't be late again. She waved and ran down the hall and disappeared into one of the classrooms. Steve stood in the now empty hall and stared at the lockers in the opposite side of the hall. After several minutes he snapped out of his trans and walked towards the main exit.  
When he oppened the door a soft breeze hit him in the face. "Maybe Nancy is right. Maybe this is stupid. Or dangerous. Or both. Could he really trust Billy?" He didn't know but when Billies 79 Camaro stopped next to him while he was on his morning walk he couldn't speak and only nodded when Billy said that he needs to tell him something later that day.  
He was walking towards his car and thinking about how he's going to even find Billy since they didn't decide on a place, and why he was skipping class to listen to something Billy fucking Hargrove wanted to tell him. He wondred why he couldn't just tell him in the morning. He was about to unlock his car when he heard a loud honk and tires break on the ground behind him. He turned around hastily and took a step back, his back hitting his car. In the car was seated Billy. He looked astonishing. Hair curled just right, shit unbuttoned completely, leaving nothing to the imagination as his six pack glistened in the sunlight. He also wearing some tight jeans, and a pair of sunglasses.  
After a few seconds Billy broke the silence: "What's wrong pretty boy? Did I scare you?"  
"You wish!" Said Steve. He wanted it to come out sounding brave but with each word his voice became a little bit shakier and quieter. If Billy noticed he didn't mention it. He didn't say anything. Just opened the passenger door and hinted at the seat like he wanted Steve to sit down. "Not happening!" He said half in laughter. If he could have he would have taken a step back.  
"Oh c'mon Steve. Why not?" Said Billy lowering his sunglasses. "Im not gonna hurt you. Dont you trust me?" Looking up at Steve and smirking.  
"I've seen you drive. I'm not ready to die yet." Said the brunette while smiling.  
"Relax, I'll even drive under the speed limit for you princess." Promised Billy and Steve hesitantly got into the car. He  didn't notice how good Billy actually looked until he was this close. Time seemed to stop...or maybe it was just his beathing. Steve saw the other man saying something, but he couldn't contentrate on it because of how flawless Billy was. He finally snapped out of it when Billy reached towards him. He wasn't expecting it and his first reaction was to slap the hand away. He looked up from Billys arm to his face, slightly scared. And Billy just laughed. He laughed so hard he almost couldn't breathe anymore.  
"Don't worry baby. I really won't hurt you. I just wanted to shut the door."  
A blush creeped onto Steves cheeks and he shut the door. It was the first time he saw Billy so carefree and he didn't know how to react.  
They drove away from te parking lot. Away from the school and all the eyes that could see them. The ride was silent until Steve decided to break it :"So...what did you want to tell me?"


End file.
